


Blown

by maryfic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ichimaru Gin and handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown

It was cold that day, in Soul Society. Death gods should not have been able to feel the weather, or experience it in any way other than visual, but Ichimaru Gin could, as could his fellow taichou – Jyuushiro Ukitake. They were bound together in the center of the main hall. A meeting of shinigami had just dispersed, and they remained in the warm meeting hall talking over sundry things that had nothing to do with the current overload of Hollows plaguing the human world. 

Minutes passed and each began to feel their limbs again, with a smile, Jyuushiro leaned against Ichimaru. “Why do you still come to these gatherings, Ichi?” It was a familiar name, one reserved for a more intimate relationship than any realized they had. 

“Hai,” Gin replied. “It is interesting, and I am easily bored.” 

This answer, while accurate, did not satisfy Jyuu and he pressed. “Aizen-sama has requested it of me,” Ichimaru finally said, “and it suits me to agree to this desire, for now.” 

A cool snap of metal broke the comfortable silence, and Jyuu glanced down between them, surprised. “And the handcuffs?” 

“It also pleases me to hurt you,” Ichimaru said. “And it will anger Aizen-sama when he finds out what I have done to you. This will ease my boredom.” 

The doors blew open at that moment, and the chill of the wind stifled the scream that was eaten by the air that was pouring through them.


End file.
